<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater by PrefectMoony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072355">You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrefectMoony/pseuds/PrefectMoony'>PrefectMoony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I don't know if this is the part where I say sorry or not, M/M, Mutual Pining, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, as usual Remus and Sirius are love sick fools, but that's like all my stories lol, this is a rom/com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrefectMoony/pseuds/PrefectMoony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now,” Professor McGonagall  coughs into her hand to settle the newly aroused commotion. “As you all know this is a pass, fail class—perfectly perfunctory. And what decides your grade for the next 16 weeks you may ask?” She hikes a brow in mock curiosity  before rummaging around in her desk and pulling out a contraption that may somewhat look like the silhouette of a baby. “Congratulations class, you’re all knew parents.”<br/>The chorus of moans must’ve been expected if the way McGonagall  crosses her arms against her chest, and nods for them to finish is any indication. </p>
<p>“Now that that’s over, each of you will be partnered up, how you wish to divide the responsibilities will be completely up to your own discretions. You will be expected to treat these devices like actual children,  so no tossing it out the window of your homes, or stuffing it in your locker or any other bright ideas you might have in the middle of the night of an exam and it won’t stop crying.”</p>
<p>-OR-</p>
<p>Remus Lupin has just been paired up with his crush of literal months, Sirius Black. And now they're stuck acting like husbands to a fake baby, and it doesn't help things when it seems like Sirius might actually like him just as much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I know, I have another HP WIP but I'm trash and wanted to write these two some fluff lol </p>
<p>Title comes from Lana Del Rey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not late!”</p>
<p>Remus—A mess of heavy breathing and haphazardly tugged on clothing— slams down his satchel onto the table, a very subdued Lily watching him with  a blasé upturn of the lips and  her chin cradled atop her palm. Not  so much as a flinch to indicate that she even noticed his antics. (Then again, if the same thing happens every morning—Remus supposes that one should become immune from the shock.)</p>
<p>“You know love, the buss leaves the same time every morning and yet you’re still late every morning. Should I assume that you’re trying to tell me something?”</p>
<p>Remus gives her a wry sort of smile and half hearted roll of the eyes, “And here I thought we already had the I’m a raging poofter discussion.”</p>
<p> Like maybe you’re about  to drown in you’re serious lack of time management skills perhaps?” She finishes cooly.</p>
<p>Remus all but collapses into the seat besides her, readily accepting the spare coffee she tacitly  offers him without even bothering to look his way—Just like every morning. “You know Lils, our friendly neighborhood SpiderMan was once perpetually late to his own bus, and I think he’s doing just fine—I mean erm, deals with the devil incarnate and being cloned about a million times over—But all considered…He’s doing pretty fantastically…”</p>
<p>“Hmm, so are you telling me instead that you’ve been bitten by some radioactive insect?” She interrogates with a playful craning of the brows.</p>
<p>“One, Not an insect. it was a spider…Hence Spiderman, and two, I would definitely tell you if a spider bit me…Considering that it’d be the most action I’ve gotten in weeks.”</p>
<p>Remus immediately regrets the joke once Lily  wrinkles her nose disapprovingly and gives him that one eyed squint that all the women in his sodding life  seem to have mastered as a way to call him out on his shite. “Well I  know for a fact that Benjy Fenwick  is still completely smitten with you—you know if you ever gave him, or anyone for that matter, the time of day.” </p>
<p>Remus bristles. “And your point is, because I don’t see much of a correlation.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no point Ace,  just an observation,” her lips quirk up into a shit eating grin—And Remus knows that look—It’s the same look she gave him before telling Fabian Prewett  about his embarrassingly large  collection of comics freshman year because, “He’s just not the right bloke for you Ace.” Or the time she forced him to kiss her full on the mouth in front  of the entire cafeteria when they were thirteen to prove that he really was more attracted by the idea of Lily Evans, then her in all her raw glory. “I’d destroy you Lupin, you need someone soft and lovey-dovey.” (Only figuring out later that year that for all her greatness, Lily was also missing a rather important appendage for Remus’s liking.)</p>
<p>So Basically, it’s Lily’s I’m gonna embarrass the fuck out of you so that you can realize something that is glaringly obvious if you weren’t so helplessly  inept look™. “But now that I think of it,  I bet  your reticence towards any romantic endeavors   might be induced  by your  complete obsession  of a certain annoying toe rag?”</p>
<p>Remus’s blood runs cold—And honestly Lily couldn’t even bother  giving him the decency of rubbing out the sleep in his eyes before she finds it fitting to mortify him. “Ah—I—I don’t even  know what your even talking about Lils—Have you gone insane since I last saw you yesterday? I mean what does toerag even mean, hah. And surely Hogwarts wouldn’t let that into the premises?”</p>
<p>“You’re blushing,” she  crows, emphatically waving her finger around his face. And well—Fuck Lily Evans for Practically glowing with sadistic glee at his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Wow! When’s class starting huh?“</p>
<p>“You’re a lying liar who lies!”</p>
<p>Before Remus could even think of mustering a semi coherent retort to that astute observation, the shrill ringing of first period’s bell sings to him like a chorus of angels. “Oh thank God.” But Remus knows he’s not off the hook quite yet if the This is not over leer Lily gives him indicates anything. (And honestly why did Remus have to go and attach himself to such an unapologetically   bad ass woman who could eat him whole for breakfast.)</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, the bell has rung, my time starts now.”The sharp voice of the school’s most brilliant professor— a woman who probably has a third eye lodged on the back of the head considering how many times she catches rule breakers, (Read: Sirius Black, James Potter, and occasionally Peter Pettigrew under their behest)— cuts through the noise, single brow arched imperiously. "Welcome to your last semester of senior year.”</p>
<p>The class gives her half muddled greetings in return—Only and only because everyone and their grandmother respect Minerva Fucking McGonagall, if it were any other professor Remus would pretty securely wager that the student body would remain the mindless zombies that all teenagers on the  precipice of adulthood are before they get their daily caffeine intake. Well maybe save for Minerva’s own wife and Hogwarts school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey.</p>
<p>“Now with my experience, this is right  around the time when you final year students  all check out completely. Most of you have gotten your college acceptance letters, or tickets to travel, or have secured a apprenticeship,” she commences to stroll up and down the aisles of desks as she passes out a salmon toned rubric to everyone. “But allow me to remind  you that   this course can and will if need be, hold you back from graduating with your class. So I need you awake, attentive, and alert at all times for just a few more weeks. Does that sound reasonable?”</p>
<p>As if on queue, the door to the room swings open—A flurry of heart eyes, and raucous snickers tumbling through the threshold. </p>
<p>Alice Flores and Frank Longbottom are basically the epitome of what personifies that annoyingly perfect high school sweetheart trope that every lowly human craves to experience. Both unfairly good looking, both smart enough to have really intense arguments in the middle of lunch (Which Remus swears by his grandmum’s grave is just a form of for play to them,) And both destined to win class cutest couple, get married, have a couple kids and own a vacation home in the South of France by the time their ten year high school anniversary comes around.</p>
<p>It’s kinda sickening if Remus is being at all honest—He’s definitely not resentful at how happy they look with a throbbing bruise already starting to purple on Alice’s neck, and Frank’s ordinarily perfectly quaffed hair looking like a rabid beast had just ran it’s claws through it. Nope, definitely not resentful—Or envious—Or wishing he actually had a relationship himself to look that stupidly in love. (And  if Remus’s gaze subconsciously strays to the back of the room where one Sirius Black  makes it a  point to sequester off to every morning with his two closest friends— Well Remus really can’t be held accountable for what his body does on instinct—Like how his heart may or  or may not  skip a beat when Sirius’s fucking insanely beautiful  eyes glance up to meet Remus’s staring for or only a moment, or  how Remus’s palms become oddly clammy when he detects a distinctly Rosie hue touching the tops of Sirius’s impossible cheekbones, or how his breath hitches ever so slightly when Sirius’s mouth dips down into the smallest of grins before his gaze flickers back to the commotion in the front. Yeah, none of that is Remus’s fault, especially when taking into account how Sirius looks like some sort of bloody amalgamation of James Dean and a literal chaotic fucking angel—Like the whole wings flapping, heavens shining type. (incandescent  aura and all.)</p>
<p>It’s really not fair.</p>
<p>Remus is only mildly aware of  Professor McGonagall, with a softness around her mouth that tells Remus she’s still gonna vote for Frank and Alice  for the superlative they so rightfully deserve—instructs the lovebirds  to take their seats. Remus only really tares away from the all too pleasant view of Sirius when Lily—With as much stealth as a pink elephant clambering through Time Square during rush hour—elbows him in the side, and god damn are those jujitsu classes they signed up for  really having an effect.</p>
<p>“Stop gawking at each other like nerdy berks,” she mouths before settling back into her own seat.</p>
<p>Remus resents the idea that their at all nerds, (And besides nerds are totally back into the cute category in the mainstream.)  but nonetheless  he appreciates the fact that he wasn’t imagining how Sirius sodding Black   was holding Remus’s eyes with the same veracity. Even if that probably means little to nothing, While Remus was surely looking like a love sick pup, Sirius probably just had on one of his patent “I’m gonna rip out your jugular with my teeth if you dare to talk to me,” looks, and Remus only didn’t notice because well—Sirius is hotter than the actual fucking sun, with all his smoldering eyes, and rare smiles and impossibly soft looking hair that he always runs a hand through whenever he’s particularly focussed on a task or when he’s exasperated by one of his younger brother’s antics.   Tie all that together with a body that’s all chorded muscle and sun kissed skin—and well, erm—Yeah—Sirius is pretty fucking smoking if Remus has anything to say about it.</p>
<p>For the record,  Remus   has never been afraid of being burned just a little to get what he wants.)  </p>
<p>“Now,” Professor McGonagall  coughs into her hand to settle the newly aroused commotion. “As you all know this is a pass, fail class—perfectly perfunctory. And what decides your grade for the next 16 weeks you may ask?” She hikes a brow in mock curiosity  before rummaging around in her desk and pulling out a contraption that may somewhat look like the silhouette of a baby. “Congratulations class, you’re all knew parents.”<br/>
The chorus of moans must’ve been expected if the way McGonagall  crosses her arms against her chest, and nods for them to finish is any indication. </p>
<p>“Now that that’s over, each of you will be partnered up. Save for one group of three, who will act as our polyamorous    relationship. You will be expected to treat these devices like actual children,  so no tossing it out the window of your homes, or stuffing it in your locker or any other bright ideas you might have in the middle of the night of an exam and it won’t stop crying.”</p>
<p>Another round of discontent moaning.</p>
<p>“This is arbitrary, I don’t even want kids,” Marlene sniffs indignantly, looking as if the robotic infant might poison her while she’s asleep.</p>
<p>“Than take it as training for your future pet,” McGonagall counters smoothly. “Now remember students,  any time you take out the batteries, half a letter grade is knocked off your final score, understood? Good, now any more questions?” </p>
<p>“Who decides our partners?”</p>
<p>“Well Mr Pettigrew, seeing as last time I let you choose your partners for culinary arts, Ms. Evans set a heart shaped pizza on fire out of spite, nearly costing Mr Potter both his eyebrows.”<br/>
“It was the right thing to do Professor,” Lily says gravely, hands knotted in front of her and head tilted with a lofty air.<br/>
“Oh you loved it,” James calls from the back, cocky smirk fixed on his lips as his fist bumps with Sirius’s own. Remus isn’t at all surprised when Lily takes the entirety of her pencil case to lodge at his head— James is only lucky that it didn’t land three feet lower to a different one.</p>
<p>“Enough,” McGonagall sighs, pointedly not writing Lily up for the infraction, and begins rattling off the groups to pick up their demonic children for the next semester. No one surprised when with a gleam to her eyes she paired up Frank and Alice.</p>
<p>“Great now we get to watch them prove their perfection, and rub it in our faces even more. Hell they’ll probably be such great parents that the thing will wanna turn into a real boy, just like Pinocchio.” Lily hisses menacingly  towards a bemused Remus.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you don’t know real torture until you’ve experienced working on a project  with one of them,” Remus intones quietly.  “Have you  ever heard   Frank wax poetic about every shade of gold that dances in Alice’s eyes for hours on end. I swear to you it’s a new interrogation technique that the MI6 would love to get their grubby little  hands on!” </p>
<p>They shutter in unison.</p>
<p>“Dorcas Meadowes  and Marlene McKinnon,”   McGonagall  calls the next couple to metaphorically adopt their newly bestowed  spawn.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you don’t like kids McKinnon, you’re still taking care of our baby for half the time!” Dorcas insist  while shoving the contraption  into her partner’s arms. Marlene looks half dazed and entirely smitten—But Remus supposes it’s more to do with Dorcas’s bad assary over the looming threat that edges her words.</p>
<p>“Good initiative Ms Maedowes,” McGonagall praises. “Now I know that I will regret this with every iota of my being, but please come up Mr Potter and Ms Evans.”</p>
<p>There’s an immediate and raucous cry of happiness that erupts from the back, but for her part Lily just looks like Petunia has just run over their cat for a second time— equal parts stricken and gobsmacked with also a hint of dread.</p>
<p>“Pinch me Remus, this can’t be real.” She begs lowly, cringing back when James saddles up to them with a megawatt grin and a twinkle to his eyes when he promises to be the best baby daddy that she could ask for. “No never mind Remus, just fly me over to the states and shoot me in cold blood.”</p>
<p>“Lils, love, you know I would, but I’m completely skint at the moment.”</p>
<p>“So cruel Remus, so cruel,” Lily bemoans as she slowly rises to join James at the front of the room.</p>
<p>Peter Pettigrew gets partnered up with Mary McDonald, and Hestia jones joins her girlfriend Lydia Patel, and for the love of God does McGonagall have to be such a secret romantic so overtly!</p>
<p>The class is dwindling down until there are only a few people left—And Remus definitely does not start panicking when Benjy gets partnered with Eleanor Monroe—He’s just not. Though Remus  does admittedly  do a quick double take of the room, counting off who’s left for him…Then he recounts—And counts again.</p>
<p>Every time he is left with only one other person—But no—That can’t be it! No way is his luck that shitty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remus Lupin  and Sirius Black are our final set of expecting parents.”</p>
<p>Oh, nope. Yes it totally is. His luck is very, very shitty indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO much for reading loves&lt;3 It would mean all the galaxies and stars to me if you left a comment letting me know what you thought of this start!&lt;3 </p>
<p>Come squeal about them with me on <a href="http://Lennyx.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>